Various types of components can be used to restrain cargo for shipment. These components are designed to secure cargo so as to prevent shifting during transport, which shifting could damage the cargo or the vessels used for transport. Some types of cargo restraint components may also provide cushioning and other protection. Typically, however, cargo restraining components have not been used for monitoring or tracking purposes.